


По заявке "Джон Винчестер|Эллен Харвелл, Джон сообщает Эллен о гибели её мужа, А!"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Джон Винчестер|Эллен Харвелл, Джон сообщает Эллен о гибели её мужа, А!"

\- Ничего не говори, - шепчет она, на миг прижимая ладонь ко лбу. - Молчи.  
Пока Джон молчит, можно сделать вид, что Билл просто на миг задержался у машины, чтобы вытащить снарягу или обновить запас в аптечке, но сейчас, уже через миг, со смехом распахнет дверь. Эллен кивает на стол, накрытый для троих:  
\- Я вот вас ждала, приготовила салат из тунца, как он любит. Дурацкий рецепт, кто же еще туда бросает столько кедровых орешков? - тараторит слишком быстро, не оставляя смерти ни секунды на то, чтобы проскочить в дом.  
\- Эллен... - Джон с тяжелым стуком опускает на барную стойку большую жестяную коробку от имбирного печенья; в коробке - прах. Она опускает в пепел пальцы и облизывает.


End file.
